No Need for Halloween
by The Spiffy
Summary: Tenchi and Company got to America...and get a suprise of a lifetime.


No Need for Halloween  
  
October 1st, another day at the Masaki home was getting underway. Like most days Ryoko was still passed out from drinking all night before. Sasami was happily making breakfast. Ayeka was on stroke 127 of her 200 stroke daily hair brushing, all the while complaining about how much she hated how Ryoko had tried to force herself on Tenchi again. Washu, who rarely slept, was finishing up her most recent invention, a dimensional particle splitter. Ryo- oki was sleeping on top of Mihoshi's face. Mihoshi, being dense and a deep sleeper herself, barely noticed. And of course Tenchi was out training with Grandpa. A typical day, all in all. However unbeknownst to them, this would be a day that would change their very lives forever.  
  
Sasami hummed softly to herself while she cut the vegetables. The smooth feel of the knife handle in her hand was a familiar one. Many a morning had been spent the same way. The sound of the doorbell brought her out of her silent morning routine. Setting down the blade, she made her way to the door.  
  
"Telegram!" said a voice from outside the door. Sasami opened the door. "Telegram for Tenchi Masaki," the man behind the door says. "Thank you very much," Sasami replied taking the telegram. "I'll make sure he receives it." "Thank you Miss. Have a nice day." The man turns and walks away. Sasami quickly slid on her shoes, and ran out the door to the practice field. As she approached she heard the familiar sounds of the wooden swords crashing against one another.  
  
"Ow! That hurt Grandpa!" Tenchi complained holding his head. "Well boy if you didn't let Ryoko get you drunk at night, you might have your head more about you to defend such a simple stroke." Grandpa replied "You try saying no to Ryoko! It's like talking to a brick wall." "TENCHI!" Sasami yelled out as she ran up, "A telegram arrived for you." "Thanks Sasami", Tenchi said taking the telegram. He opened it and begins to read. His eyes brighten. "I got accepted! I can't believe it. I got accepted!" "Congratulations Tenchi", said Grandpa who knew precisely what he was talking about. Sasami looked puzzled. "Sasami, would you please go wake the house. Tell them I have something important to tell all of them."  
  
Heeding Tenchi's word Sasami made her way back to the house. In a matter of minutes everyone was up, even Ryoko, who didn't bother to get dressed. Tenchi blushed when he saw Ryoko's naked body. "Ryoko put some clothes on. You are disturbing Lord Tenchi." Ayeka said curtly to the half unconscious Ryoko. "If you got it flaunt it. Obviously you haven't got it. That's why you wear all those baggy clothes." Ryoko replied. Tenchi stepped between the 2 women as they were about to come to blows for the 50th time this week. "Please girls, no fighting this morning. I have something very important to tell you all." Mihoshi smiled in her dimwitted way and said, "Yay! I wanna hear Tenchi's announcement. Is it about food?" "No, no. I wanted you all to know that I am going to be studying overseas, in America," Tenchi said calmly. "WHAT?!" all the girls said at once. "Tenchi you cannot leave. I was just about to show you my latest experiment." whined Washu. "If you try to leave I'll kick your ass!"Ryoko snarled Sasami sniffed and tried to keep from crying. "Please don't leave us all alone Tenchi." "Let me finish. I will be going; however you may all come with me. I am renting this house out there. It was surprisingly inexpensive. It's supposedly big enough for a family of 4 so I am sure we can all fit in there." "I knew Lord Tenchi wouldn't leave us behind. He is too sweet of a man for that." said Ayeka making doe eyes at Tenchi. Once again a blush reaches Tenchi's cheeks. Ryoko gives Ayeka the evil eye but says nothing. "Now here is the thing. We have a little less than a month to prepare. So I want you all to pack. We'll be there for a year, so you need to bring along enough items to keep you all covered." "Where precisely are we going Tenchi?" asked Washu. "It's a small town in Illinois. I believe it's called Haddonfield."  
  
Oct 31st, Tenchi and crew arrive outside the house. Ayeka looks at it and gets a look of disgust on her face. "This place is a dump Tenchi! Whatever you paid for it you are paying too much. A descendent of Jurai Royal family such as yourself deserves much better then this." "Look it was the only place I could afford. "Replied Tenchi. "The owners said if we fixed it up some we could even get some pay out of it. So I say let's make the best of it." "As long as it has a good soft bed I'll be happy." Mihoshi said, smiling. "I don't know about this Tenchi. This place kind of gives me the creeps. I don't know if I want to stay here." Sasami said with a worried look on her face. "Computer analysis shows the house to be structurally sound. Amount of DNA traces seems average for a house of its age. All in all I would say this place will be suitable enough." Washu said not looking up from her computer terminal. "Are you sure Washu?" Sasami asked. "If The Greatest Scientific Genius in the universe says it's fine then it's fine." Washu replies with smile on her face. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna got get some sake. I say tonight we celebrate our new home for the next year." Ryoko said as she started to head into town. "Sounds like a good idea Ryoko. I'll help you", said Mihoshi following behind Ryoko. "Remember to buy food as well!" yelled Sasami after them. "No problem", Ryoko yelled back.  
  
The rest of them brought their stuff into the house. They started by uncovering the furniture. Sasami, in her usual fashion, took to cleaning. Ayeka set Sasami's and her things in one of the rooms. As she set down the bags she felt a chill on her back as if eyes were on her. Shaking off the feeling as just the atmosphere of the house she headed back downstairs. "I don't like the feel of this place Lord Tenchi. I hope we can get this place feeling like home soon." "I know we will start to feel better once Ryoko gets back." replied Tenchi  
  
Meanwhile in town  
  
"Here, Ryoko. Attach this to your ear. This is a universal translator Washu gave me so we can all communicate with the Americans." Ryoko attached the device and switched it on. After much wandering they managed to find the local grocery store. Ryoko and Mihoshi gathered up the food and drink and head to the counter. The salesman smiles at them.  
  
"Happy Halloween ladies. And how are you today?" "Great", Ryoko replied, 'We just moved into town today." "That's great. So where are you staying?" "Some old house on Mills road. It's kinda worn down, but it is suitable." The man stares at her with a horrified look on his face. Mihoshi looks real close at him. "I think you must have said something wrong Ryoko." "Um.No" the man said, "It's just that your friend just described the old Myers's place. That's not a good house to live in. There was a series of murders in there around 15 years ago. Everyone remembers that Halloween. It was the night Michael Myers supposedly killed several teenagers and attempted the life of his own sister. If I were you, I would find another place to live. Legend has Michael doesn't take kindly to people in his house, especially on Halloween."  
  
Laughing Ryoko summons her light sword making the man jump. "If some stupid killer tries to get at me and Tenchi he is going to be sushi in a matter of seconds. " "And if that criminal comes anywhere around us I'll just arrest him. The Galaxy police always get their criminal." Mihoshi says with a smile on her face as she drops the money on the counter. "Have a nice night." As they leave the man shakes his head "They get weirder and weirder."  
  
Several hours pass, and the gang gets settled. Sasami brings out the food and everyone sits down to dinner. And drinking, which Ryoko of course does to excess. She also manages to force more than his fair share down Tenchi's throat. Mihoshi dances around the room singing. Sasami happily serves everyone, while Washu works on her computer and laughs at Mihoshi's antics. Eventually after several hours of drinking they find themselves out of alcohol. "Tenchi, please go get me some more sake. We need more." Ryoko says snuggling up against him. "Yes Lord Tenchi, please be so *hiccup* kind as to get us more."Ayeka says leaning on his other side. Dislodging himself from the ladies Tenchi gets up and makes his way out the door toward the store, the sounds of the party slowly fading behind him. A group of small children run past him dressed in costume. Being that this was his first Halloween, he had never seen the costumed children before, he stopped to watch them. He watched them until they disappeared into the night. He turned and began to walk away. The chill of the night began to surround him. The silence of it all was almost deafening. Quickening his pace he turned down a dark alley, never aware of the presence close behind him.  
  
Back at the house time seems to slip away as the girls continue their festivities. Ryoko stumbles to her feet. "I'm going upstairs to get a nap. Let me know when Tenchi gets back." With that Ryoko stumbles her way up the stairs. Once inside the room she lights up a candle that is on the dresser and disrobes. She is just about to lie down when she hears a noise behind her. Quickly she turns around and sees the familiar uniform of her beloved Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi you naughty boy you; sneaking up to look at my naked body. You know I would have shown it to you if you asked." Ryoko stumbles forward and leans close against his body. She hiccups, "Come on Tenchi. Let's have a good time." She tries to pull him back toward the bed but he stand perfectly still. Suddenly he pulls her back by the arm to him. "Oh Tenchi, you have never been this forceful before. I like it." She leans close into his body. His hands slide up to her cheeks. A sudden look of shock and horror cross Ryoko's face when she felt his hands on her face. "What the.You're not Tenc." The words die on her lips with the snap of her neck. ------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Ayeka taps Washu on the shoulder. "Miss Washu. How long has it been since Lord Tenchi left?"  
  
"That's a good question Princess. According to my Universal Chronometer he has been gone for 1.5 hours."  
  
"That's far too long." Sasami said. "It shouldn't take him that long to get home. Maybe we should go look for him."  
  
But before any of them could make a movement Mihoshi's criminal detector goes off. Mihoshi shakes her head out of its alcoholic haze and looks at it. "I think we may have a more serious problem. It appears the Class B1 criminal Michael Myers is on the premises. My readings tell me he is upstairs."  
  
"Upstairs?" Ayeka asks, "But isn't Ryoko upstairs. Oh my god! RYOKO!" Everyone, now very sober, run upstairs to Ryoko's bedroom. As they observe the room it all seems in order. And it appears Ryoko is sleeping. Ayeka carefully makes her way over to the bed and shakes Ryoko. "Wake up you lazy! Wake up or you will be dead. Wake up." Ayeka's words suddenly turn to screams of terror as Ryoko's decapitated head rolls into her hands. Behind them, Sasami is whimpering and crying. They all turn around and came face to mask with the infamous Michael Myers. Myers, a knife in hand takes a swing at Sasami. Howe3ver Washu pushes her out of the way and takes the blade in the shoulder.  
  
"I'll hold him off," Mihoshi yells drawing her laser pistol. "The rest of you run. It's my duty as a galaxy police officer to arrest this criminal." With that she opens fire on him. Myers, attention drawn away from the other ladies begins his belabored advance on Mihoshi. The other ladies break into a run and head quickly downstairs to the kitchen area.  
  
"I need to get help for Mihoshi. I have my dimensional particle splitter. But it'll take time to warm up." Washu said, gasping for air. She activates a device on her belt, opening a dimensional gateway. From there she removes her newest invention. She proceeds to activate it and warm it up. "It'll take it 5 minutes to warm up. Once it's active if I am not here press this button to use it on him. It's attuned to his genetic structure."  
  
A sudden crash is heard upstairs followed by a thud outside. The ladies quickly make their way outside. They find glass on the ground, and a couple of blood stained but no sign of who or what fell from the second floor. Mihoshi leans out the second story window. "Did I get him?"  
  
"Negative" Washu replies "If you threw him out here he has gotten away! Well I don't know what's going on, but we need to fortify up this house. I can almost guarantee he'll be back."  
  
"What about Tenchi? He's still out there somewhere." Sasami said shivering.  
  
"Wherever he is, he is probably safer then here. Lady Ayeka, take Sasami and go back inside. I'm going to set up some early warning detection devices." Ayeka nods to Washu and bundles Sasami back inside. Ayeka grabs a blanket and wraps it around Sasami.  
  
"Don't worry my dear sister. I won't let anything happen to you. I am the crown princess of Jurai. No second rate earthling psycho is going to get me or you, I promise."  
  
"But Ayeka, he took out Ryoko. What can we do? If he can defeat Ryoko we may well be doomed." Sasami cried.  
  
"Worry not. I am a thousand times more powerful then Ryoko. Besides she was drunk."  
  
A sudden scream is heard from the outside. Ayeka begins to tap into the true power of Jurai's Royal Blood. Myers slowly stalks his way into the house. Spying Ayeka he makes his way toward her, his knife held ready.  
  
"You can't get me or my sister you twisted freak! "Ayeka screams releasing bolt upon bolt of Jurai power against Myers causing him to stumble backwards.  
  
"It's working!" Sasami yells happily. Her happiness is soon turned to sorrow as Myers begins to shrug off the blows from her sister. Ayeka increases the power of her blows but Myers once again continues his advance.  
  
"It's not working Sasami! I can't hold him! We need to run NOW!" The sisters take off running. Myers follows behind them at his slow and stead pace. Every few steps Ayeka fires at him again trying to slow him up. As they cross the path of the stairs Mihoshi comes down. Myers head snaps up and looks at Mihoshi.  
  
"You ready for a second round, you evil criminal!" Mihoshi hollers at Myers. "Run away you two. I'll take care of him." Not waiting to see what happens, the princess' run to another part of the house. Mihoshi opens fire on Myers as he advances up the stairs at her. This time the gun seemed to have no affect on him what so ever. Mihoshi slowly begins backing away from him. Mihoshi reaches the top of the stair and runs into Ryoko's room. Myers busts in almost right behind her. She opens fire again, while backing away from him toward the smashed window. Unfortunately she didn't notice Ryoko's blood on the floor. In her last misstep she slips on the blood and pitches forward onto Myers advancing blade. Blood begins to trickle out of her mouth as she forces herself to look up at his masked face. He pulls the blade out of her gut. The gash causes her to spit some blood. She grabs onto the edge of his pants in a last effort to take him down. "You...are..under.arrest.." Myers cocks his head to the side, and then drove his blade home into the side of her skull.  
  
He stands over her body for a moment. Just then a noise downstairs caught his attention. In the basement Ayeka backs away from the hung up, disemboweled body of Tenchi Masaki. Tears streaming down her face, and his blood on her hands she screams. She quickly turns and runs away from this heart wrenching and mortifying sight. Sasami quickly follows after her trying to get her calm. That's when she spots him.  
  
"Ayeka, Look out!" Fortunately Ayeka heard her sister's cry and just barely ducked Myers vicious knife swing. Distraught and broken down Ayeka backs away on her hands and knees from Myers. Myers nearly on his prey gets the surprise of a lifetime as Sasami jumps on his back pounding on his head. "Stay way from my sister! You evil man can't hurt her!" Not too disturbed by this Myers shifts his weight and throws Sasami off his back into the wall, where she slumps down. That distraction taken care of he turns back to Ayeka. Ayeka continues to weep, calling for her fallen sister to respond. In fear and anger she lashes out at her attacker with her Jurai powers, but they seem to keep missing their mark. Myers reaches down and wraps his hand about Ayeka's throat. He begins to lift her off the ground his blade raised up. Then pain racks his body as a laser sword bursts through his gut. Dropping Ayeka he stumbles to the floor. Behind him is Washu with her laser sword powered. In her other hand is her dimensional particle splitter. Washu powers down her blade and runs over to Ayeka.  
  
"Are you alright?" Washu asks "Sasami.."Ayeka replies weakly. Washu looks over at her. "She's still breathing. She's just unconscious." "How? I thought you were dead." "It's simple for a scientific genius like me. I just replaced myself with a body double. Very simple, I am such a genius. It's just too bad I didn't get to use my new invention to beat him. It only now just powered up. It would have thrown his particles to every dimension there is. But the big bad Myers fell to the power of my laser sword." " Tenchi is.." Ayeka begins crying again. "Oh no. If that's the case the sword was too good for him. Here. Take my dimensional splitter and scatter him to the winds. He deserves it if he killed Tenchi." "Ok then." Ayeka sniffs, taking it from Washu. But what neither of them noticed was Myers sitting up behind Washu. "All you have to do is hit this button right here, and it'll all be.." Washu's words ended in a heartbeat as Myers hand plunged straight out the front of her chest. Myers shrugs the dead scientist's body off his arm and turns toward the unconscious Sasami. Ayeka, who had been through too much, to now lose her sister quickly activated the device. Myers stopped his advance and turns toward Ayeka. Ayeka backed away, fearing now Washu's device had failed. Then Myers looks down at the light now enveloping him. In a bright burst of light he vanished, all but his mask which was flung over onto the now awakening Sasami.  
  
Ayeka goes over to her sister and helps her to her feet. Slowly Sasami and Ayeka make their way to the front door. Ayeka opens it into the night air.  
  
"It's over, Sasami. We need to get the authorities and let them know what happened here." Sasami nodded at that. "I lost my best rival, my friends, and Tenchi. However I am happy I didn't lose you Sasami. If that had happened I don't know what I would have done. I love you Sasami." "I love you too" were the last words Ayeka heard as the blade slid into her chest piercing her heart and stealing away her life. Sasami gazed down emotionlessly at her dead sister. Then her sight shifted to the blade in her right hand, covered with her sister's blood. Slowly Sasami drags her sister back in through the door. She looks to the floor and finds Myers mask and puts it on. Then, cocking her head slowly shuts the front door.  
  
(Cue the Halloween Theme) 


End file.
